


When You Need Me

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cat Loki, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be your hope</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's felt like ages since I posted something. I've been going through allot of crap lately, and my birthday is coming up next week, I'm not excited about it. I can't stand my birthday and I have birthday blues and other blues besides that so it's all mixing in had a crap day today too. Sorry I'm ranting, anyways here is a comfort fic, as I need my Lokitty and I just want to cuddle with him. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

 I had a crappy day, really crappy day and to make matters worse my birthday was coming up. I just wished that I could catch a break; I walked into my room and saw a black cat on my bed.

I gave him a here and gone smile he then walked towards me and jumped into my arms. "Enchantress" he purred nuzzling his head against me.

 "Cat Eyes" I said softly as he turned in my arms presenting his belly to me. I gave a little sigh and rubbed his stomach.

 "I think you require more" Loki said as I put him down on my bed. He closed his eyes and changed into his human cat form.

He opened his arms with an inviting smile. I got on my bed and felt his arms wrap around me. "Sweet Enchantress" he whispered kissing the top of my head.

"Loki, I'm so tired of all of this, I can't stand the berating anymore and all the other things. They don't even care it's my birthday soon, not that I'm surprised or anything it just hurts" I said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

 "I understand my darling, so you know I do care about your birthday, I would love to make it special for you" he said.

"You make every day special for me, my Cat Eyes" I said kissing his heart. "You deserve it my love" he said.

"You make me feel like I do, sweet Loki I'm so glad you're here" I said sighing. "I will always be your hope my love" he said. "Thank you" I said quietly as we kissed softly. I fell asleep in his arms feeling him purr. This was bliss.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :) feel free to say hi to me on tumblr: http://janedoe876.tumblr.com/


End file.
